


LotRO's Got Class!

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on real experiences on LOTRO, this poem is dedicated to my friends in game, who put up with me and helped me level so much! Bring it on, Minas Tirith!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LotRO's Got Class!

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this poem was written a couple of years ago before the Helm's Deep expansion came out. I just came up with the Beorning section, I'll fix it once I've figured out how.

Captain, Hunter, Guardian, Thief, All love to give Sauron grief. Champion, Minstrel, Warden, Lore, Grab a Rune Keeper to keep score!

Remember the tale of Bilbo Baggins? It appears he's been teaching other Hobbits and Men to burgle as well… What, have you lost something? Oh, you mean THIS valuable bauble? This is the way of the **Burglar!**

Always tanking, with a banner guard, The **Captain** prevails, it's not that hard! With an emblem in tow, and a halberd in hand, The captain will summon you across the land!

With a blast of her horn, The **Champion** warns, all of her foes to run. Then she gives chase, with her sword near her face, For she knows that the fun has begun!

Based on Samwise the Brave, The **Guardian** will ever save, His squishier friends, from their fatal ends, Who laud his prowess and fame!

The **Hunter** watches as she feels, The fletching of the death she deals. With her bow chants sung and her arrows lit, She focuses for that critical hit!

 **Master of Lore** , Though it may seem a bore, Will root and stun at need. Commanding their various birds and bears, Along with the occasional frog.

 **Minstrels** drumming in the deep, Leaving their enemies in a heap. Whether healing or D-P-S, With a Mini around, you'll never stress!

Either the way of Nestad, Or the way of Dagor, Meaning the paths of healing and war, The **Rune Keeper** brings healing and life, Unless he's mad, then he causes much strife!

 **Warden** \- Wielder of Javelin and spear, he knows there's nothing to fear, For he steals foe's morale, while you say "holy cow!" And he grins from ear to ear!

The **Beorning** growls and slashes, causing wounds and gashes, before turning away to heal the day, and make some honey cakes.


End file.
